Fate
by Saint Sableng
Summary: Sebagai manusia tentu aku tahu dimana batasan diriku, namun bisakah aku melampaui nya ? Hal itu terdengar mustahil karena kita tidak akan tahu batasan kita namun untuk sekali saja aku ingin menjadi berguna.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto bukan punya saya, tentu saja punya pak masashi kishimoto.

Gak suka ya gak usah baca.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Introduction

.

.

.

Dahulu kala, ada sebuah perang yang tercipta antara tiga fraksi. Perang yang tercipta karena kepercayaan diantara ketiga fraksi itu retak dan berakhir kritis dimana perang pun terjadi. Perang ini dimulai dengan pihak iblis yang mengirimkan pasukan nya untuk menginvansi pihak malaikat jatuh yang daerahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari daerah iblis.

Dari yang dikatakan pihak iblis pernah ikut perang tersebut, yang memimpin pasukan dari pihak iblis adalah leluhur mereka, yaitu Lucifer, sang dosa pertama. Lucifer dulunya adalah malaikat yang paling dekat dengan Tuhan Bible namun karena suatu sebab, dirinya akhirnya dirubah menjadi iblis oleh Tuhan dan Lucifer pun diusir dari surga ke sebuah dimensi yang dia namakan Makai.

Pertempuran di area malaikat jatuh pun berakhir dengan kemenangan dari pihak iblis dengan pertempuran yang memakan waktu kurang lebih lima hari lima malam. Pihak malaikat jatuh musnah, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang selamat.

Lucifer yang waktu itu memenangkan pertempuran nya tertawa keras diantara tubuh pasukannya dan tubuh malaikat jatuh yang berceceran, baik itu kepala yang lepas, perut yang terkoyak menyebabkan semua organ perut yang keluar. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya jijik sama sekali, malahan Lucifer sangat menikmatinya dan tentu saja saat itu dirinya belum puas. Maka dari itu sang lucifer mempersiapkan rencana untuk menginvansi surga, yang adalah tempat dirinya dulu berada.

Namun dirinya yang tamak termakan oleh ketamakannya. Lucifer lupa kalau di surga ada Tuhan, sang pencipta sekaligus yang sempurna sehingga Lucifer tidak berkutik melawan penciptanya. Lucifer akhirnya disegel disuatu tempat yang tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Menunggu... Untuk dibangkitkan kembali.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan di trotoar jalan yang mana hanya dirinya sendiri yang berjalan disana. Disekitarnya terdapat beberapa perumahan dan sesekali dirinya bisa melihat toko ataupun tempat makan yang sudah dibuka.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Ia bergumam sendiri sambil menatap kosong didepan. Saat ini pikiran nya sedang memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan terjadi saat dirinya tiba di sekolah, meskipun apa yang dia pikirkan memang selalu menjadi makanan nya sehari hari.

"Andai aku bisa seperti mereka." Ia bergumam lagi, namun dengan suara pelan yang lirih. Kemudian ia melihat di atas, dimana ratusan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dengan menaiki sapu terbang.

Melihat pemandangan itu tentu saja membuat pemuda berpakaian seragam putih dengan beberapa garis biru di lengan serta dadanya menghela nafas. Kalau dirinya ditanya iri atau tidak melihat pemandangan itu, tentu saja dirinya akan berkata kalau dirinya iri. Namun hal tersebut tidak akan pernah didengarnya, bahkan orang dengan IQ 150 kebawah saja bisa menebak kalau dirinya iri.

Namun iri saja tidak akan merubah apapun bukan ? Harus ada sebuah perjuangan untuk mencapai suatu hal yang diinginkan.

Perkataan itu dirinya ingat terus menerus, karena perkataan itu lah yang telah merubah dirinya.

"Hei, awaaass!" Seruan itu membuatnya terdiam ditempat, dan dengan raut binggung ia mengedipkan sekali matanya sebelum akhirnya sadar.

'Arahnya dari belakang!'

Ia melompat keatas dan saat diudara dirinya melakukan salto kebelakang lalu kemudian mendarat sempurna di tanah diikuti dengan suara besi yang terdengar kemudian.

"Aduuuh, sakitt !" Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang berpakaian sama dengan dirinya yang bisa ditebaknya kalau pemuda itu bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan dirinya.

Naruto berlari kecil untuk mendekat." kamu gak apa apa kan ?" Ia bertanya ketika berada didepan pemuda yang sedang terduduk ditanah dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus hidungnya.

"I-iya." Pemuda berambut bob itu menjawab ditambah anggukan pelan dengan raut kesakitan.

"Sini, kubantu kamu berdiri." Pemuda dengan mata sejernih lautan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Um." yang disambut dengan baik oleh pemuda berambut bob itu. "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kamu berlari tadi ?" Ia tersenyum lalu mengangkat pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut bob yang masih mengelus hidungnya memandangi Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Ia kemudian berdiri tegak layaknya prajurit. "Perkenalkan Naruto-san, Nama ku Rock Lee, master kung fu dari Fung in." Rock Lee berseru dengan mata berapi api disertai tangan kanan yang terkepal didepan dada yang membuat Naruto tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Lee-san." Ujar Naruto yang membuat Lee tersentak kaget.

"Oh maafkan saya Naruto-san." Rock Lee membungkuk kan badannya lalu menatap Naruto dengan wajah Over semangat. "Tadi aku bangun kesiangan, jadinya aku harus berlari dari rumah untuk ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat. Lalu kupikir tidak ada orang dijalan ini sehingga aku memaksimalkan kecepatan lariku agar tidak terlambat tapi tidak tahunya malah hampir menabrak Naruto-san." Lee membungkukkan badannya lagi. "Maafkan atas kejadian tadi, Naruto-san!"

Naruto tentu saja grogi ketika tiba tiba mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. "Aha-ha. Itu bukan salah Lee-san. Itu karena aku yang kebetulan melewati jalan ini karena jalan lain yang menuju ke sekolah rusak parah akibat terkena serangan dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Lagipula kan aku tidak jadi tabrakan dengan kamu, Lee-san, jadi kamu jangan memintaa maaf kepadaku." Ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman kaku dan kemudian mundur selangkah ketika melihat wajah Lee yang berlinang air mata.

"Uooooh, Naruto-san. Anda adalah orang yang baik. Hiks," Lee mengelap ingusnya dengan lengan pakaian yang membuat Naruto memasang wajah aneh ketika melihatnya. "Kalau begitu .." Lee menatap Naruto dengan mata berapi api dan dengan tangan yang dikepalkan didada," Aku akan lari sekencang kencangnya ke sekolah," Ia berseru lantang dan kemudian mulai berlari dengan kecepatan gila yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-san!"

"Orang yang enerjik namun aneh !" Naruto berujar pelan lalu kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang ditaruh di saku celana, senyum simpul tercipta dibibir Naruto kala Ia berbelok ke arah kiri dimana terdapat tiang yang tadi ditabrak Lee. "Baru hari pertama sekolah dimulai, namun aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!"

Dan kejadian kejadian yang membentuk sebuah jalan cerita pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu terdapat sebuah meteor besar yang turun kebumi dengan kecepatan gila dan juga diselimuti api ketika bertemu dengan atmosfer bumi. Meteor itu jatuh ke Osaka yang kemudian menghancurkan kota Osaka beserta manusia yang tinggal didalamnya.

Kejadian lain segera menyambut beberapa hari kemudian, seperti seluruh makhluk hidup didunia dipastikan pingsan secara mendadak karena suatu hal. Seluruh makhluk itu tidak mati, namun cuma pingsan. Empat hari setelahnya seluruh makhluk hidup di berbagai belahan bumi kembali bangun namun tidak bagi manusia yang sedang berkendara maupun yang bernasib sial karena berada di trotoar ataupun dekat dengan kendaraan yang sedang berjalan. Karena ketika semua manusia pingsan, kendaraan tidak mati begitu saja, kendaraan itu butuh beberapa saat untuk berhenti bergerak dan tentu saja dengan manusia yang sebagai 'penyeimbang' telah jatuh atau tidak sadarkan diri maka kendaraan pun ikut jatuh membuat hari itu menjadi hari dimana kecelakan terbanyak tercetak dalam sejarah.

Manusia setelah itu kembali seperti biasa, namun tidak bagi binatang lainnya. Ada yang hidup namun ada yang mati. Yang hidup berevolusi menjadi makhluk mengerikan yang sampai saat ini berupaya untuk membunuh manusia, sebagai bahan makanan.

Tiga tahun manusia hidup dalam ketakutan. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik bayangan dengan pertanyaan yang terus membayangi mereka. Bagaimana makhluk yang dulunya imut seperti kelinci bisa menjadi seekor makhluk mengerikan dengan taring tajam yang siap merobek daging mereka ?

Tiga tahun itu berlalu dengan ketakutan yang mengakar bagi manusia. Mereka bukannya tidak melawan, tentu mereka melawan. Namun mereka tidak berdaya. Senjata berkaliber 5.0 pun tidak bisa menembus tubuh mereka, hanya bisa penyok ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit makhluk ganas itu.

Dan semua berlalu ketika pahlawan kesiangan datang. Bukan seperti yang biasa ditonton dalam film action ketika pahlawan datang dengan kekuatan luar biasa, memang memiliki kekuatan namun berskala kecil.

Kekuatan yang disebut sihir berhasil membebaskan mereka dari rasa takut yang perlahan membunuh mereka.

.

.

.

Hi ~

Perkenalkan semuanya, aku author baru. Panggil lah dengan alam jaya karena itu namaku. Nama yang aneh namun aku menghargainya.

Mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa saya ucapkan disini namun intinya fanfic ini bercerita tentang hal yang anti-mainstream.

Nah ini hanyalah chapter 1, banyak hal yang belum di ungkapkan, ofc.

Sampai disini dlu,

Saya sangat MENGHARGAI setiap coment yang membangun baik itu flame sedikitpun.

Flame lah aku sebanyak yang kalian mau kalau memang flame lah yang bisa kalian pakai.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto bukan punya saya, dia milik pak masashi kishimoto.

Chapter 2 : Chance

.

.

"Hah, lelah sekali." Naruto bergumam pelan dengan bahu yang turun sedikit ketika Naruto menghela nafas. Kini dirinya berjalan di koridor dengan beberapa murid yang berjalan dengan arah yang sama dengannya, yaitu sebuah ruangan untuk mengecek jenis sihir setelah acara penyambutan murid baru selesai diadakan, yang mana membuat nya mengantuk ketika mendengar ucapan kepala sekolah yang baginya seperti nada pengantar tidur.

Tentang sihir, sihir terbagi menjadi tiga jenis, yaitu sihir penciptaan, dimana sang pengguna bisa menciptakan sihir dari ketiadaan dengan elemen tertentu sesuai dengan elemen yang dimiliki sang pengguna. Sihir penciptaan memiliki empat macam elemen dasar, yaitu api, air, angin dan tanah. Dalam beberapa kasus, sihir penciptaan bisa mengabungkan dua elemen untuk menciptakan elemen lain yang lebih kuat.

Jenis kedua adalah sihir penguat, yang mana sihir type ini bisa menguatkan tubuh sang pengguna. Biasanya sihir type ini adalah seorang petarung jarak dekat ataupun seorang pendekar pedang.

Jenis ketiga dari sihir adalah sihir support, yang mana sihir ini bisa digunakan untuk menambah Mana seseorang, baik pengguna maupun orang yang ingin diberikan oleh pengguna.

Namun dalam kasus tertentu, ada juga yang bisa menggunakan dua diantara tiga jenis sihir dan ada juga yang bisa menciptakan sihir tipe lain seperti sihir demonic yang dimiliki oleh bangsawan gremory.

Memikirkan jenis jenis sihir yang pernah dibacanya di salah satu buku sihir membuat Naruto, yang masih berjalan di koridor terdiam sejenak ditempat. Dirinya masih bimbang untuk memasuki ruangan pengecekan tersebut karena dirinya tidak ingin mendengar berita pahit yang sudah dirinya ketahui. Meskipun dirinya sudah tahu bahwa dirinya tidak punya Mana yang menjadi pusat penciptaan sihir namun mendengar hal itu dari orang lain tetap saja membuatnya kecewa sekaligus sedih serta .. Trauma.

 **Kecewa karena dirinya tidak sama dengan orang lain.**

Sebuah rasa sakit yang pedih tiba tiba menyerang dada yang dikatakan orang lain adalah tempat jantung berada. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi dirinya. Namun perasaan sakit itulah yang menjadikannya dapat bertahan hingga kini.

 **Sedih karena kembali memikirkan hal yang selama ini hendak dirinya singkirkan.**

Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalanan nya dengan pandangan kosong kedepan sebelum akhirnya menabrak seseorang karena dirinya tidak melihat jalan didepannya. Ia membungkuk, masih dengan kesadaran yang tertelan oleh pemikirannya. "Maaf." Ia berucap singkat lalu berlalu pergi.

 **Dan trauma karena selalu diejek karena tidak memiliki sihir.**

"Eeh, Naruto-san?" Suara yang pernah dirinya dengar dan terdengar dekat dengannya membuat Naruto terdiam sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali namun tidak merespon.

"Hallo, Naruto-san ?" Sebuah tangan kekar terkibas didepan wajah Naruto. "Naruto-san?" Suara laki laki itu terdengar lagi, namun kali ini terdengar cemas.

'Tangan siapa itu ?.. Eh ? Tangan ?'

"Lieeeee ..." Naruto tersentak lalu menjauh ketika melihat wajah seseorang dekat dengan wajahnya. "Ke-kenapa kau ada disini, Lee-san?" Ia bertanya dengan nada binggung karena masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu, Naruto-san!" Lee berkacak pinggang sambil memandang tidak percaya pada Naruto. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lamunkan Naruto-san ? Tahu gak, aku sampai cemas kau tahu."

"A-ah!" Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari untuk menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari Lee. "Soal itu.." Mata Naruto bergerak kemari untuk menghindari tatapan Lee sebelum menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang seolah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. "Tidak apa-apa Lee. Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih sudah mencemaskan ku."

Meskipun Naruto berkata tidak apa apa, namun Lee tahu bahwa Naruto sedang memiliki masalah. Namun Lee tersenyum maklum. Tidak masalah kalau Naruto masih belum mau menceritakan masalahnya karena bagaimanapun dirinya baru tadi pagi bertemu.

"Oh iya, Naruto-san !" Lee berseru dengan mata berbinar binar, mengabaikan tatapan jijik dari murid perempuan yang berjalan melewati nya. "Aku tadi habis memeriksa jenis sihir ku. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Naruto-san?"

Naruto menyergitkan dahinya pertanda binggung. "Apa yang terjadi ?" Ia kemudian bertanya meskipun dirinya telah memiliki beberapa jawaban yang mungkin tepat dengan pertanyaan Lee.

'Tidak mungkin kan itu terjadi ? Karena tadi Lee-san berlari, bukan menaiki sapu terbang !'

"Aku memiliki tipe sihir penguat, Naruto-san!" Nada yang digunakan Lee terdengar sangat bahagia. "Keren bukan, Naruto-san?!" Lee tersenyum, menunjukkan dereten gigi putihnya yang berkilauan.

Naruto terdiam, tidak menjawab selama beberapa detik yang membuat Lee cemas. Apakah dia menyakiti Naruto ? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Namun senyum yang tercipta dari Naruto membuat segala pemikirannya salah. Setidaknya begitu. "Woah, bagus Lee-san ! Kamu mungkin akan jadi petarung terkuat Lee-san !"

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Lee menangis terharu yang tentu saja membuat murid yang melewati mereka memandang jijik kearah Lee. "Hi-hiks, Naruto-san. Kamu ba-baik Hiks sekali !"

"Le- Lee-san ?" Naruto mundur satu langkah ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat orang tak nyaman. Hal itu berlaku terhadap Naruto sehingga membuatnya memikirkan cara untuk menghindari keadaan tersebut. Dan sebuah ide tercetus dikepalanya. "A-ah maaf Lee-san, aku harus melakukan check up tipe sihir."

Naruto berjalan kesamping kiri Lee lalu berjalan pergi, namun ketika beberapa langkah melewati Lee yang telah berbalik kearahnya, dirinya berbalik lalu melambaikan tangan dengan senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya. "Sampai jumpa, Lee-san. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan !" Dan ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju kearah pengecekan tipe sihir.

Lee melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan senyuman lebar terpampang diwajahnya. "Kamu juga, Naruto-san!" Dan Lee berbalik lalu berjalan pergi.

Senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Tatapannya yang tadi hangat berubah menjadi sedih. Sungguh, ketika dirinya mendengar ucapan Lee tadi membuatnya tersadar akan satu hal.

 **Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya akan sendiri.**

 **Dimanapun itu, kapanpun itu.**

 _'Kupikir kamu sama dengan ku, Lee. Kupikir kita bisa berbagi rasa sakit yang sama. Namun pemikiran hanyalah pemikiran. Nyatanya kamu berbeda denganku.'_

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan pengecekan tipe sihir dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar. Dia kemudian berjalan pergi untuk menuju ke arah kelas yang akan menjadi ruangannya untuk belajar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus memikirkan perkataan dari Sensei bernama 'Ariama Kyuudo', nama yang Naruto dapat ketika melihat tag name di dada sensei tersebut.

.

.

 **Flash back**

'Aneh, biasanya setiap siswa punya jenis sihir didalam tubuh mereka," Ariama sensei menyergitkan alisnya ketika melihat layar komputer yang berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya. Ia kemudian berdiri kemudian melangkah menuju ke sisi kanan dari tempat Naruto terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan beberapa kabel yang menempel di kedua telapak tangan, dada kiri dan kanan lalu sebuah helm yang menempel dikepalanya.

"Apa mungkin alatnya rusak ya ?" Ariama menarik sebuah alat dengan kabel yang tersambung ke tubuh Naruto lalu melihat setiap inchi dari mesin tersebut. "MB masih berfungsi, CPU masih berjalan dengan normal lalu kabel pendeteksi masih berfungsi. Berarti tidak ada yang rusak." Ariama bertambah binggung mendengar fakta tersebut sebelum suara Naruto menyadarkannya.

"Ada apa, Sensei ?" Naruto memandang Ariama binggung namun otaknya membuat beberapa spekulasi tentang keadaan sekarang. Namun, spekulasi tanpa fakta hanyalah opini jadinya Naruto bertanya kepada yang bersangkutan ketika mendengar nada frustasi di sampingnya.

"Apa kamu.. " Lidah Ariama mendadak keluh sehingga ucapannya tidak selesai. Namun sesuatu hal haruslah dikatakan karena mau disembunyikan bagaimanapun tetap akan terungkap."Apa kamu tidak punya Mana dalam tubuh yang menjadi bahan bakar pembuatan sihir?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan terucap sehingga dirinya kini bisa lebih sabar mendengarnya meski fakta bahwa rasa sakit itu masih ada. "Kau benar, sensei."

Ariama tersenyum sedih ketika mendengarnya. Seseorang yang tidak bisa memakai sihir atau dengan kata lain tidak memiliki Mana dalam tubuhnya adalah seseorang yang paling menyedihkan. Bukan nya apa, namun segala hal didunia ini dilakukan dengan sihir, baik itu transportasi, pertempuran maupun dalam hal perekonomian. Dan fakta bahwa dirimu akan diejek bahkan lebih buruk seperti dicaci maki dan dibenci karena tidak memiliki Mana membuat Arima memandang sedih pada anak yang duduk dikursi pemeriksaan.

"Aku harap engkau sabar menghadapi cobaan itu. " Ucapan Ariama sangatlah ambigu namun Naruto mengerti maksud dari perkataan dari Ariama.

"Aku mengerti hal itu, sensei." Dan Naruto beranjak dari duduknya setelah melepas kabel yang berada ditubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, sensei!" Ia kembali memakai baju yang tergeletak di meja disebelah komputer milik Ariama sebelum berjalan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Namun aku tahu suatu metode," pernyataan ambigu lagi lagi dikeluarkan Ariama yang membuat Naruto terdiam dengan tangan yang berada beberapa centimeter dari knop pintu.

Hening beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya di pecahkan oleh suara Ariama. "Metode yang dapat membuat mu memiliki Mana namun metode tersebut sangatlah berbahaya." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya cepat ketika mendengarnya.

"Cepat katakan padaku bagaimana cara metode tersebut bekerja!" Naruto berkata dengan cepat dan dengan nada menuntut. Tentu saja mendengar hal yang mustahil kau dapatkan menjadi tidak mustahil kau dapatkan adalah hal yang paling mengembirakan. Meski begitulah yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Ariama yang saat ini sedang mengetikkan sesuatu pada komputer tiba tiba mengeser kursi beroda miliknya kesamping kiri. "Lihatlah." Ariama menunjukkan sesuatu dengan mengerakkan kepalanya kearah komputer yang mana dituruti oleh Naruto dengan berjalan mendekat.

 **Metode pengambilan paksa Mana**

Tulisan dilayar komputer itu membuat mata Naruto membola. Naruto tersenyum senang setelahnya.

"Akan aku lakukan !"

.

.

.

Hi, back with me again.

Ah, baru beberapa jam aku mempublish kan chapter pertama namun karena ide yang meledak dalam kepala membuatku menulis tanpa henti.

Apakah cerita diatas menarik ? Kalau iya tolong di comment, ofc aku butuh komentar yang dapat membuatku menyadari hal yang salah dalam ceritaku sehingga bisa kuperbaiki.

Lalu keuntungan kalian adalah kalian dapat membaca cerita yang bagus dari saya maupun author lain.

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada anda Author-san yang menawarkan bantuan anda di PM tadi. Dan maaf saya tidak bisa memberitahu nama mu author-san karena saya tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Namun saya sangat sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan yang engkau berikan kepada saya.

Dan soal menambah bold dalam kata -san atau kata yang ambigu lainnya yang menjadi saran anda, saya mohon maaf untuk itu. Saya tidak bisa lakukan karena akan aneh ketika membacanya.

Contoh,

Lebih baik mana, antara :

Lee-san, dengan

Lee **-san**?

Kalau memang lebih baik pake Bold maka saya akan memakainya.

Comment anda yang membangun akan saya hargai Reader-san.

Kalau soal pair, hm saya sudah mengantongi beberapa list.

Nah menurut reader-san, mau mini harem (2-4pasangan) atau single pair ?

Alamchengz out.


End file.
